


Hope to those who have not (10/12) by Adalisa (marioz@spin.com.mx)

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin re-thinks a lot of things about Jedi and the</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to those who have not (10/12) by Adalisa (marioz@spin.com.mx)

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Hope to those who have not (10/12)  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Hope to those who have not (10/12) 

###  by Adalisa (marioz@spin.com.mx) 

Archive: My site and the m_a archive. Anyone else, just ask. I  
won't say no.

Category: I'm not at all sure, but it's an AU, h/c, angst, and  
POV. Yeah, I think that's all.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: I'm sure I'm not following Canon somewhere. After all,  
I'm not all that familiar with anything in this universe  
besides the movies, the comic adaptation and what I have been  
reading here.

Spoilers: Some for TPM. This is an AU so it doesn't really  
matters.

Summary: Anakin re-thinks a lot of things about Jedi and the  
Republic as the ship heads for Coruscant and Obi-Wan's  
kiddnapper's identity is revealed.

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to George Lucas, who is  
god. And I'm not making any money out of this... so it would  
really be pointless to sue me for it.

Content: Q/O.

Feedback: I love it. It's inspiring... and if anyone would have  
time to detailed feedback, I would really appreciate it.

  


We're only a day away from Coruscant, and I know everyone is  
worried about what will happen once we get there.

So worried, that Qui-Gon hasn't said a word about Panaka  
teaching me how to use a blaster. He spends almost all day  
inside his quarters, meditating or doing some other boring Jedi  
stuff.

Training with lightsabers is great, but I don't think I like to  
stay still doing nothing. I'm glad I'm not going to be a Jedi.  
Pilots have more fun.

And Pilots don't try to pretend nothing is wrong when  
everything is buried in poo-doo. After we rescued 3PO from the  
bounty hunter that had him and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon gave his report  
to 'Dala just like he had given his report to the Jedi Council  
when Obi-Wan stayed in Tatooine.

It was so dry that it sounded almost like: We got there, we  
fought. We don't have Obi-Wan with us...

Why can't he admit that he's suffering because we didn't rescue  
Obi-Wan?

And sure, he didn't mention that the man who has Obi-Wan  
 **now** is the same man he supposedly **killed** at Naboo  
during the big battle.

Maybe he thinks I didn't notice, but I did... That horrible  
face is not easy to forget.

If I looked like that, I would hide my face under a helmet  
forever. A helmet scary enough to make people forget all about  
my face and make them remember me and fear me forever.

Maybe that's why that Sith doesn't hide himself. He really made  
a lasting impression on everyone. I remember him quite clearly  
from when I saw him for the first time, on Tatooine.

I was very scared then, because I was thinking that I would not  
see Mom ever again... and because I really thought that he  
could kill Master Qui-Gon.

I'm not that big of a fool to think that nothing can kill a  
Jedi. I worked for a Hutt.

And the Hutts don't like Jedi much. Now that I know what the  
Jedi are, I can't blame them. Jedi only get into other people's  
affairs and leave things half done.

I just said that when I met Qui-Gon because I wanted him to  
like me. I really thought they were on Tatooine to free all the  
slaves.

I am getting better with the blaster every day, and Panaka is  
very proud of me. He says I'll be the youngest captain at the  
Naboo army if I keep up my pace.

I told him that Naboo doesn't have an army, and he got very  
serious. That was right after 3PO identify the voice of the man  
who was buying Obi-Wan... and he is probably the only one who  
was not surprised to hear who it was.

Chancellor Palpatine. The one who was 'helping' 'Dala at the  
Senate.

When we told her, she went livid. She's very mad at this, just  
as Qui-Gon and Master Windu... But I don't know why they're so  
angry, if they're angry because Palpatine kidnapped Obi-Wan or  
because they didn't realize he was the one behind all it all.

I can't help but chuckle when I remember what the green old  
mynock told Qui-Gon at the Council when they decided I couldn't  
be a Jedi.

'Hard to see, the Dark Side is...'

Yeah, right! It was right under their noses and they couldn't  
see it!!

I still carry Obi-Wan's lightsaber in my belt, because Qui-Gon  
wanted me to have it until we can rescue his Padawan... but it  
feels better to have the blaster. Because if I only use the  
light saber to defend myself, and then I give it back to  
Obi-Wan... Then what will I use?

Maybe Qui-Gon didn't thought of that.

Something is worrying him so much that he doesn't see past  
that.

R2 beeps near me, trying to cheer me up... And a new idea  
shines brightly in my mind.

The only thing that helped us against the bounty hunter's  
robots was that they were not expecting us. And this time...

Well, I would bet everything I have that Palpatine knows we're  
going to save Obi-Wan.

But he might not expect Obi-Wan to have a weapon...

I get my tools and motion R2 near me. I know I can do this  
little modification, because it will be a lot easier than  
adapting the holo-projector.

I only have to find the right place to hide the spring, and  
then I know that R2 can find Obi-Wan and give him his saber.

If I can get this to work, maybe everybody will re-think the  
usefulness of R2 units in battle.

 

 

Obi-Wan's Interlude

'They do not care about you'

Maul's words taunt me in my sleep, just as they do when I am  
awake. There's nothing I can do to stop them, not when they're  
entwined with the very clear image of my Master at Anakin's  
side... not when I can still remember the child using my  
lightsaber in battle...

 **My** lightsaber.

Was Qui-Gon so eager to start training the boy that he didn't  
stop at the Temple long enough to teach him how to build a  
proper lightsaber? Was I so easily forgotten?

I don't want to believe that.

I don't want to give way to the doubts that Maul has seeded in  
my heart.

But how can I do otherwise if deep in my heart I have always  
know that I meant very little to Qui-Gon? If I have always  
known that he only took me as a Padawan out of a misguided  
sense of honor?

That old nightmare has returned, and... And now I know that it  
would have been better if he had not chosen me, sent me to  
Agri-Corps where I could not hinder him.

It would have been better if I had died then.

If I had, I could not fail him now by falling so easily in the  
Dark embrace.

My mind revels at this thought. It screams me that I have not  
fallen... that the Dark Side has no hold over me as long as I  
can remember where my heart lies. That if I still love Qui-Gon  
with all my heart, I will never turn.

But Maul's touch is more welcomed by my body every night...

I lost long ago the will to fight, when it was Bobba Fett the  
one who raped me. After all, what was there for me to fight? My  
life has always been unimportant... And I could not let Qui-Gon  
fall into a trap for me.

How long will it be before I start to answer in kind? How long  
will it be before I crave the darkness' touch?

How long before I finally understand that I do not mean  
anything to Qui-Gon?

Darkness' Interlude 2

They are coming.

They know who am I, and in their foolishness they believe they  
can defeat me.

No one can defeat me. At the end, all outcomes bring me the  
final victory.

The Empire might not come to reality in this cycle, but I am a  
patient man. It won't be long before this breaks the Republic,  
and when that happens, I will be ready.

And as for the hated Jedi?

They will be no longer a problem by then.

I had hoped to turn Qui-Gon - not as a Sith, but as a Dark  
Jedi. There can only be two Sith, but there is no limit to  
Rouge Knights. The strong Master would have been a great  
addition to my numbers.

But his apprentice...

Young Kenobi is a much better prey, and he is almost mine.

It amuses me to see how he clings to hope for those who have  
not.

 

 

To be continued...

  



End file.
